


Rockaria!

by Misterkingdom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Time, I just need to balance out my dark Batman writing, I look like a fool writing Overwatch fanfiction in 2020, Loss of Virginity, Rare Pairings, Training, this is the most wholesome thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterkingdom/pseuds/Misterkingdom
Summary: This was chaotic, even more so than anything she’d ever done in her life. She usually had a plan and used to need all the information before even taking a step. Now it felt as if she jumped, blindfolded, out of an airplane without a parachute, hoping someone would catch her. She never expected that person to be Junkrat.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, junkmetra - Relationship, symmrat - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Rockaria!

“An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a bomb for a bot!” Junkrat said before he broke down in a laughing fit as two of Satya’s sentry turrets blew up in a bloom of black smoke, shrouding the cloudless, blue sky. There was poetry in the fiery flowers of an explosion, in the blurry, flickering space between black and gray blots of clouds. His concussive mines were made with a new adhesive, making them near impossible to tear off in time before detonation. Her turrets were no match. “That’s for destroying me steel trap! Worked hard on that.” 

Satya smiled and readjusted her ponytail. They weren’t allowed to do any real damage to each other, but their tech was a different story. While Overwatch discouraged the destruction of their machines, they were much more amendable to the destruction of tech that was privately owned. 

“Do not tell me these exploding trinkets are all you have.” Satya said, before she managed to use her photon projector to aim at his rip-tire, causing the abomination of a machine to fly back into the corner of Overwatch’s newest training area, which was just a repurposed tennis court—budgetary restraints. “I’m disappointed in you. It is as if you are getting less proficient with each passing battle.”

“Oh really? Tell that to those bots of yours I just scrapped!”

A ribbon of blue light dripped from her prosthetic hand until it sculpted a turret. “They are expendable because reality bends to my will—from light into being.”

“Dammit.” 

“And now you are unarmed.” 

“You so sure about that, love?” Junkrat smirked before reaching behind his back slowly. Satya perfected her stance, ready to weave with the ever-changing fabric of reality. What she didn’t expect was for Junkrat to rush her. The wind was knocked out of her as her back hit the mat. Junkrat straddled her in no time, pinning her arms above her head with one of his hands. She often forgot how big he truly was—scarecrow skinny, but tall, and unnaturally strong. 

“Made ya look!” Junkrat laughed as he quickly repositioned himself so his knees bracketed hers. His free hand was placed near the bend of her stomach, his sandpaper rough thumb skimmed her side. Her stomach turned at the yellow stains of mysterious origin clouding his white muscle shirt. He was wet with sweat and perfumed with gunpowder and gasoline. Everything about him was jagged and uneven. At one time, this would’ve made her do everything in her power to avoid him. But now...

She’s strong enough to break his grip. She’s limber enough to knee him in the stomach. She’s smart enough to use her prosthetic to blind him temporarily. She’s close enough to see the black pits of cavities in his mouth as he smiles. She could incapacitate him in a number of ways but she’s not sure why she didn’t do any of them. 

She instead moved in his grasp, not sure of her goal. Junkrat obviously took it as an escape attempt. 

“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy!” Junkrat said. “Not until you admit I won or—“

“Or?” 

“Give me something.” 

“And what do you desire?”

“Dunno.” Junkrat smiled as he removed his hand from her side and scraped his dirt-caked, jagged fingernails up the curve of her hips before stopping at the top of her spandex shorts. He hooked one finger under the hem. Satya’s stomach fluttered. “Surprise me.” 

“Very well.” Satya lent up and brushed her lips against his chapped ones. He gasped, his hot onion smelling breath assaulted her nose before she kneed him in the crotch. Junkrat groaned and fell to the side while holding his groin. Satya stood, grabbing her proton projector before placing it against his temple.

“No fair! No fair! No fair!” Junkrat shrieked.

“All is fair in love and war.” Satya said.

Junkrat recovered faster than she thought he would. She surmised that he must be used to crotch abuse. He sat up and ran his hand through his chaotic hair before putting on his Cheshire grin. 

“Sometimes you’re terrible, Symmetra, _but being loathsome and lovely at the same time has gotta be a talent somewhere, roight?”_

Satya covered her mouth and chuckled. She felt a light sinking in her stomach. She kind of wished he would’ve mentioned the kiss. She pushed it down because her skin itched from whatever he had on his body. The part of her obsessed with order, pulled at her. She suddenly felt filthy. “I suppose...And you may refer to me as Satya.”

“Satya.” Junkrat said. “Now that’s a lovely name!”

*

 ~~Symmetra~~ Satya had kissed him. Sort of. He thought. Before she kneed him right in the family jewels. It went about as well as his other attempts at talking to women. In his experience, women were more dangerous than explosives. Most of them he could pacify and entice with shiny things, but Satya was different. She never wanted anything from him and up until three months ago, she’d never said a word to him. He’d try to talk to her but only got clipped words in response. Winston said it wasn’t personal. It’s just Symmetra was built different. What he meant to say was there was something else going on upstairs.

Junkrat made it his personal mission to find out how different she was. He thought about pillaging the doc’s files before he just decided just ask Satya. Their conversation was fractured with long silences and Junkrat zoned out before she told him what was different with her but after that, she’d become more agreeable to him, and in time, she’d come to laugh at his jokes. In turn, he found her quick wit and self-confidence attractive. And of course, she was breathtaking. 

She was the closest thing to an angel he’ll ever get. She’s dazzling and terrifying and while her smiles were rare, they held more weight than a loaded gun.

He'll take a chance and play with fire; he doesn’t burn easily. 

  
*

The punching bag is worn, red, and huge. It has Junkrat’s signature smiley face insignia spray painted crudely on the middle it, where the Junker aimed his fist. Even Roadhog, who was holding the bag in place, seemed to have a hard time keeping it still under Junkrat’s assault. Junkrat was shirtless—like always, except without his ever-present bombs strapped to him. He almost seemed unnatural and naked without them. His back stretched and clenched with each slam of his fist against the bag. Under the gauzy yellow light of his garage, he’s shiny with sweat, his skin was a patchwork of scars, silver-pink streaks from blades, bombs, and burns. 

Satya stood at the mouth of what the Junker’s called their ‘laboratory.’ It was a garage filled with every type of explosive known to man—a place that made Winston nervous. It was a large space but claustrophobic with sand colored shelves upon shelves of tech, toys, and tools overburdening them. In the corner was a hammock next to an overstuffed, tattered, romance red loveseat. In front of the loveseat was a muted television with two purple vintage video game controllers hooked up to it. Despite the cutting mountain air, it was warm and tight in there, smelling of pine air fresheners pillaged from cars. It failed to kill the smell of gasoline and an undercurrent of body order.

Satya promised herself she would never come to their garage willingly, but when Junkrat and Roadhog were missing from the cafeteria for dinner—they never missed dinner—she grew curious.

Sanjay always said curiosity would be the death of her. 

Before she could slip away to her room, the Junkers turn to her. Roadhog stared, while Junkrat’s smile grew long. 

“Well ‘ello there. What brings you down to my laboratory?” 

“I was wondering where you were. It is good to know building weapons of mass destruction is not all you do with your time.”

“Didja miss me that much?” Junkrat giggled. “It’s okay ‘cause I missed you too.” 

Satya couldn’t help her smile blooming as she idly pushed a wrench on the shelf next to her until it was even with all the others. She’d gotten better at dealing with being on the spectrum. She begun to accept somethings were out of her control, thanks to her new…friends…at Overwatch and a myriad of self-help books she finally had time to read. She’ll never be fully rid of her order obsessed self because that’s just who she was. While she couldn’t will it away, she could manage it.

Junkrat threw few more punches at the bag while Roadhog used one of his hands to squeeze acid green soda into his own mouth. Satya loved watching them work together, they were hurricanes in human form, absolute agents of chaos. Each destructive in their own right but together they were matches and dynamite. How can someone live like that? At first Satya was disgusted—soon she grew envious of how carefree they were. How she wished a slightly askew painting didn’t bother her. Junkrat and Roadhog never let anything so trivial weigh them down. Even things deemed serious slipped off their shoulders like water off a swan’s back. 

“Oi, Satya. You busy?” 

She should return to the cafeteria. Winston wanted to speak with her. “No.”

“Well then, it’s time you learned how to throw a proper punch.” Junkrat said. “C’mere.”

“I can defend myself quite sufficiently.”

“Don’t doubt it, but nothing beats a good ol’ whopper roight in the jaw!” Junkrat said. “Now, c’mere.” 

Satya walked to the corner of ‘ring’ which was just a few flat cardboard boxes amongst the concrete floor in the corner of the garage. She hitched when Junkrat pulls her the rest of the way in by her arm and before she knew it, her back was pressed flush against his bare chest, with his left arm clamping around her waist. His chin rested on the top of her head as he encircled her wrist with his prosthetic hand. She was dwarfed by his size, even though he was hunched over, due to his crude, ill-fitting peg leg. 

“Junkrat?”

“The name’s Jamison.” 

“Jamison.”

“Roight. So, here’s what you need to do,” Junkrat murmured, she could feel his voice rumble through his chest as she tried not to focus on his sweat seeping through her shirt or the smell of cheap beer, cinder, and cherry chewing gum. “You need to have your thumb outside your fist, roight? ‘Cause if you don’t, you can break it on some fool’s face. Make a fist for me?” 

Satya did and she could feel Junkrat’s smile. 

“You’re a natural!” 

“I have been in physical altercations before.” 

“Oh, yeah. I’ve seen your little dances. Best show this side of the continent, lemme tell you!”

“Do not be so dismissive. These ‘little dances’ have bested you before, have they not?” Satya spoke to the past. A little over a year and a half ago, she’d battled Junkrat and Roadhog in the middle of the Dorado City Bank. They didn’t make it out with any of the riches, thanks to her. Imagine her surprise that when she defected to Overwatch six months ago, she found the terrible twosome waiting for her. 

Junkrat giggled before speaking again. “Second thing you do? Keep your arms even with your shoulders. Nice, lovely, and straight.”

Junkrat cupped her elbow, guiding her arm into a line. “Perfect! Just like that. Now, you throw the first jab with enough in ya just to make it hurt ‘cause the first punch is a marker, like throwing a dart at a target!”

“I see.” 

“Now hit the bag, just hard enough to give ‘em a taste of what they’re in for.” Junkrat said. Satya glanced up at the leather masked mountain. He watched them passively before nodding. Satya clenched her fist before slamming it into the bag. The bag shook hard enough for Roadhog to flinch. Junkrat laughed in her ears. 

“Too roight!” Junkrat said before brushing his lips against the shell of her ear for the barest of moments. “This next one? Go in for the kill. Show ‘em who’s really on top!”

Satya punched again, and this time Roadhog had to hold on. She smiled as Junkrat’s coarse fingers skim across the bare strip of skin between her shirt and her leggings. 

“Got one more in ya, love?” Junkrat asked. 

Satya hit again, and again, and again, until it’s rhythmic tapping—perfect 4/4 intervals. Her arm soon grew tired. She let it fall to her side. She leaned back against Junkrat as his body shook with laughs. 

“Now that? That was beautiful.” Junkrat said before placing his lips on the crown of her head—a sweet pressure. 

“This was amusing.” Satya said. Junkrat held her tighter as butterflies gathered in her stomach. His bandage wrapped hand was on her naval. She placed her hand on his and pressed it closer to her stomach. He trembled. “Now I must instruct you on how to discipline yourself through dance and meditation. Wear something flexible but formfitting.”

Junkrat laughed. Roadhog sighed. 

*

Winston straightened his glasses, trying to look every bit the authority figure as he could but Satya, Junkrat, Roadhog, Lena, McCree and Hana knew he was nervous. They sat on the other side of his desk. Behind Winston, there was a world in chaos splashed against the wall of screens illuminating him. He coughed before continuing his prepared brief. 

“So, uh, yeah. We need to get into the hotel and get the disk from the countess before Talon reaches her.” Winston said. 

“She tell you what was on it?” McCree asked around his cigar. 

“No, but she did say it was dangerous. She’d rather us get it in person because—“

“Widowmaker’s going to be there.” Lena said. “Sound’s fun! I’m in.” 

“Hold up,” McCree said. “We’re supposed to be playing this nice and easy, right?”

“Yes.” Winston said. 

“Then why are these boys going?” McCree motioned to Junkrat, who was slumped over the table, sleeping while Roadhog stared off into space while holding a Pachimari. “They ain’t exactly the nice or easy type.” 

“Well, we need agents and Junkrat said there’ll be only a 40/60 chance they won’t blow anything up before we retrieve the disk.” Winston said. “By the way, Satya, you’ll be working with Junkrat.”

“I will be working with Jamison?” Satya asked. 

“Oh, so it’s ‘Jamison’ now? Lol.” Hana said. Satya frowned before turning back to Winston. 

“Surely you do not expect me to babysit him?” Satya asked.

“No…well, it’s like this—you’re support wing and he’s defense wing. He’ll blow the bridge if Talon makes it out with the disk. Your job is to—“

“Make certain he does not blow the bridge before it is time.” Satya sighed. “You know I am better at infiltration and action.”

“We have Lena on infiltration. We have McCree on action.” Winston said. “Hana will also station her MECH near the river if Talon tries to go by on sea or have a MECH of their own. I need you to take out any Talon agent who tries to make it into the building.”

“And Roadhog?” Satya asked. 

“Oh, he’s not going. I actually don’t know why he’s here.” 

“Fine. When will we do this?” Satya asked. 

“Uh, now actually. I suited all your holographic communication bracers with a layout of the building. Suit up.” Winston said. 

When Winston said, ‘suit up’, she didn’t expect a red and yellow valet uniform, complete with what looked like a stewardess hat. She pushed down her objections, knowing it would be arguing a moot point. At least they let her wear her black stretch pants so she could move. 

She could see Junkrat damn near itching to get his shirt off, settling instead to rip it at the top a little before chewing on the brass buttons on his sleeve. Sometimes Satya couldn’t help but envision him as a mangy dingo. 

The night was swampy and hot, like a bucket of water was dumped on them. She and Junkrat where cooped up in a small valet stand with just enough room to sit across from each other, their knees almost touching. With the clear windows on each of the four sides of the structure, it was a sniper’s paradise, but she wasn’t sure for who—what if there were Talon agents in the buildings around the hotel? Good thing they have their shields.

She took a deep breath, holding her proton projector against her shoulder. Junkrat was busying himself by taking customer’s valet tickets and throwing them behind his shoulder, then digging through tip jars and purses. The customers seemed unsettled by him but if they thought any kind of way about it, they didn’t say so. Fortunately, it was a slow night for hotel guests.

She’d made Junkrat return the money.

Junkrat watched her from across the small room. He had his elbows on his knees, hunched over. The dim, yellow light flickered above them, causing Junkrat’s face to be draped in shadow. The light kept blinking enough to cause Satya to itch under her skin. She huffed before standing up. She reached for the bowl of the light—alas she’s not tall enough to get to it. Junkrat’s arms encircled her waist as he lifted. She gasped in surprise, but her palm was now against the flat against the plate. She pushed down the fluttering butterflies in her stomach and unscrewed the nails with her fingers. She locked her ankles against the small of Junkrat’s back. She tightened the bulb and it stopped winking. She took a deep breath as peace washed over her—she’s glad Jamison stopped asking her why she did the things she did, even when he caught her lining up his tools or washing dishes in the kitchen. He’d accepted that about her.

Junkrat helped her slide down until her arms were looped around his neck. He smelled mysteriously fresh, kind of like her lilac body wash. She narrowed her eyes but pushed the thought under the carpet of her consciousness.

His breath was minty, but she could see the various holes of cavities in his mouth when he smiled wide enough to showcase his missing molars. His hair was a bright gold without the fine layer of soot and his skin was Casper white. His tea brown eyes were dyed black by the lowlight. She steeled herself before sliding her lips over his chapped ones. He stilled before pressing back, his tongue swiping over her bottom lip. She blossomed for him, letting fresh mint flood her mouth. His tongue felt too big and hot in her mouth as he clumsily tried to return his kiss.

He inched her down until her back was against the little sofa in their confined space. He grabbed the back of her knees until he she slid against his hardness. He leaned over her, placing his elbows on both sides of her.

“Satya?” Junkrat asked in a low, almost coherent tone. So alien for him. 

“Yes?” Satya answered breathlessly. 

“Ever get fucked inside a booth before?” 

“Uh, how uncouth. No.” Satya said shyly—so unlike her. She’s used to being so sure and efficient. Her face was on warm as want pooled between her legs. Junkrat’s hardness was pressed directly between her inner thighs. She got foggy, as if she had pollen allergies. 

She felt Junkrat smile in the muddy, yellow, light as he scraped his jagged teeth down her jugular. His voice was smothered as he spoke into the dip where her neck met her shoulder. “You want to?” 

“I…no. We must focus on our objective.” Satya said, attempting to sit up. Junkrat weighed her down again. He moved his hand up to her hat before knocking it off and breaking her rubber band, causing her hair to fall around her face. She tangled her hands in his flame like hair. She petted it down, but it sprung up again. He chuckled against her throat.

“Jamison—” Satya was silenced by his lips on hers. She sighed into the kiss before pushing at his shoulders. He groaned and sat up, kneeling between her legs. She righted herself and brushed her hair back with her fingers.

“Now—” Satya began. 

There was tapping on the glass. Satya looked up to see Lena grinning with a small disk in her hand. “I just walked right up and took it!” 

“All this for nothing?” Junkrat said. “There’s gotta be someone in there that needs blowing up!”

*

The blinking blue clock read twenty hours as Satya walked down the dark hallways of the Overwatch dorms until she entered the cold, snowy courtyard—while their Overwatch base in the mountains was breathtaking, it also had its drawbacks.

She crossed the courtyard until she got to Junker’s “laboratory”. Junkrat was tucked in a hammock, nestled amongst ill-gotten and gutted tech. The large garage still felt cramped, due to the shelves lining the walls, packed with explosives, car parts, old Chinese food containers, and other priceless junk. The only light was a small, early 20th century television set on the on a card table in front of Junkrat’s hammock, bathing his pale skin in an alien blue glow. It was warm enough to be cozy. The sound coming from the TV was low enough to be a hum as Junkrat fiddled with his arm.

Satya cleared her throat. “What are you doing?” 

Junkrat smiled before showing her his prosthetic. “I’m gonna make it shoot fire!” 

“Ah, I see.” Satya said, not sure why she’s there. “Good evening.” 

“Wait, no, no, no, no, no! Don’t leave! Don’t leave! You come roight over here!” Junkrat said, brushing all the pieces of tech and tools off his hammock. It smashed against the floor, breaking into a million pieces like confetti. His grin grew as he patted the now empty spot next to him. Satya pushed down her nerves—the mess of it all, the needless annihilation of precious technology—before climbing into his shaky nest. Junkrat wasted no time slinging his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

“I was just coming to get you! Your window was unlocked, by the by.” Junkrat said. Satya laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He smelled fresh, but the stench of gasoline will always linger, no matter how many showers he took, but that is assuming that him showering was a regular occurrence. 

“I am going to pretend you did not say that.” Her voice was muffled by her lips against his skin. Junkrat laughed. 

They laid there in near silence, Junkrat fidgeting every so often. She noticed how hard he tried to keep his hand confined to her shoulders. She stared at the television until her vision whited out, trying not to let every imperfection in the garage lead her into sensory overload. She closed her eyes tight enough to cause fireworks to bloom behind the curtain of her eyelids. Junkrat reached over with his natural hand and ran his fingers through her hair, his hands were surprisingly gentle. She calmed.

“Soooo…. We ever going to talk about, erm, this?”

“Hm?”

“Us! Especially the whole ‘stealth snogging’ each other. Not that I’m complaining!” Junkrat chuckled a little. He seemed self-conscious. Satya didn’t know what to make of that. “I rather like it, actually. Love it.”

“I am pleased that you do.” 

“You’re avoiding the question!” 

“Why must we speak about it now? Let us be in peace.” Satya said as she draped her arm across his midsection. He shivered under her touch. “There is going to be another appropriate time to discuss the nature of our relationship. For now, let’s just bask in the perfect harmony of evening, while all is quiet.” 

“I don’t understand half of what you’re saying but fine by me. As long as this doesn’t stop.” Junkrat skimmed his lips on the crown of her head, his voice muffled against her hair. His body warm against hers, fitting perfectly. “Because I care about you, a lot, and, in other words, can I have you? I’ll be on me best behavior. I always took care of my pets.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I didn’t mean you’re my pet! Unless you want to be?” Junkrat smiled. “I meant that when I had pets, they didn’t die. It means I can take care of you and protect you! But the only pet I ever had was a lizard I found under a rock but—“

“Jamison?” 

“Yeah?” Junkrat could never hide his one-hundred-watt smile when Satya said his actual name. Satya found it disgustingly cute. 

“Will you do something for me?” 

“Of course! Anything!”

“Shut up.” 

Junkrat laughed before pulling her closer. “Can do.”

*

Tracer was facing forward in the elevator, but her chocolate brown pupils watched Satya from the corner of her doe eyes. The woman was trying and failing to hide her pink lipped smile. She had her arms crossed over the device on her chest.

They were in perfect silence together, but Satya could almost hear the racing thoughts in Lena’s mind.

Satya shouldn't ask, but: “Do you need something?”

“ _The true enemy of humanity is disorder_ , huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” Lena said, her grin widening. “Absolutely nothing.”

“What you witnessed between Jamison and I—”

“Oh, his name is Jamison! I thought it was Junkrat the whole time!” They both stepped out of the elevator in time with each other’s strides. It looked like they were going the same way.

“Indeed.”

“There were rules against fraternization in the old Overwatch, but I wouldn’t worry about it now.”

“I was not worried.”

“And besides, I won't tell on you if you have a little fun.” Lena winked. “So…”

“There is more to this conversation?” Satya asked as they walked into the snowy, linen courtyard. Their breaths made ghosts in the cold wind of morning in the mountains. Satya barely felt it over her burning face, though she kept her composure on the outside. It was important to her that she kept up her reality of being unmoved by such frivolous things as ‘girl talk.’

“What’s he like?”

“In what way?” Satya smiled when Lena made a face like she was sucking on something sour.

“Not in bed!”

Satya chuckled. “He is…free. His own person and true to himself. He makes no apologies. Other than that, I do not know.”

“Yet.” Lena said with a smile. “Are you staying to find out?”

“We will see.”

They both enter the briefing room. There was a white desk stretching the length of the room with matching, sleek chairs. There’s a command desk in front of it with a black leather chair in which Winston was seated.

Satya sat at the desk in the very middle, flanked on the right side by Lena and on the left by Mercy, or Angela as the woman told Satya to call her many times. McCree sat next to Tracer, while Pharah sat next to Angela. Winston sat in front of them all, backlit by the holographic, perfect blue marble of the world.

These weekly briefings were completely optional (which was why many of the Overwatch team were missing) but Satya came anyway. She liked to be kept abreast of all information. That’s how she was so great at her former job of Architech.

Winston spoke about Talon and what Overwatch planned to stop the chaos threatening to swallow the world. She, strangely for her, stopped listening around the time the gorilla said there was nothing new to report.

Yellow hair and hazel eyes looking as if they were back lit like the sun. Tall and twisted as a dead tree. Pale like he was allergic to the sun. There was nothing even about him and every movement he made spoke of disorder and chaos. The antithesis of everything Satya held dear so why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

A slamming noise cut through the nearly quiet room. Junkrat walked in as if she'd conjured him with her mind. He had his ‘normal’ psychotic grin on his face as grabbed a chair from one of the empty desks. It screeched across the floor before he shoved it right between Angela and Satya. The room was silent as Angela scooted over to make room for him.

“Well ‘ello everyone!” Junkrat said. “Didn’t mean to stop the fun! Continue!”

“What are you doing here?” Satya asked. She didn’t mean to be rude, but he never— _ever_ —attended these meetings.

“Hey! I'm allowed to be here, same as you, beautiful!”

Satya blushed—from the compliment or the embarrassment, she did not know.

Everyone watched her, probably expecting her to say something witty and dismissive. Her reputation proceeded her, but she had no words, except:

“If you are going to be here, you will need to be quiet.”

“I’ll be on me best behavior!” Junkrat said too loudly. Winston's gaze lingered on them a little too long before he stared at the middle distance and started speaking again.

Satya could feel Lena's smile next to her as the confusion laid thickly in the room.

Junkrat had his elbow on the desk, his hand on his cheek as he watched Satya unflinchingly with heavy lidded eyes and a dreamy smile.

Satya tried her best to ignore him and focus on Winston, but Junkrat seemed to pull a small, yellow wildflower out of nowhere and presented it to her.

“Not as lovely as yourself but I did my best.” He whispered to her. Satya's face was on fire, but the flower was perfectly aligned. Everything about it was symmetrical. Six sun-gold, silk petals. She took it like it was a precious diamond without thinking. Everyone else tried too hard to pretend they didn’t see the intimate exchange.

“Where did you find this?” Satya whispered to him. The mountain housing the Overwatch base was blanketed in snow.

“I have my ways.” Junkrat whispered back. Satya knew it was probably code for 'I don’t know,' or 'I don’t remember.’

Satya placed the flower in her lap and stared straight ahead. She dropped her prosthetic hand down and hooked her little finger around his flesh one. She shouldn’t reward this behavior, but no one had ever given her flowers.

Junkrat shuddered as if he could feel her warmth from her metal fingers. He moved even closer to her. She held up her hand between him when he tried to kiss her. That was too far.

“Uh, dismissed?” Winston said. He never knew how to end meetings. He put on the title of ‘leader’ like an ill-fitting coat. He was a scientist and should’ve stayed just that, but Satya couldn’t complain. He was correct 92% of the time.

She nodded toward the gorilla and headed out. Junkrat rushed to keep up with her as the others talked amongst themselves—hopefully not about her.

Once the door closed behind her, Junkrat hooked his arm around hers and pulled her a little too roughly to him.

“You are following me.” Satya meant it as a statement but Junkrat obviously took it as a question.

“Yeah! Took me a while to sniff you out! Do you always get up so early?”

“ _Why_ are you following me?”

“Dunno. Figured we have something here and I don’t want to blow it! Get it? Blow it!” Junkrat said, followed by his high-pitched laughter.

“Ugh.” Satya couldn’t hide her smile. “Well, you cannot put on this performance again. I am a professional and I must appear as such, though...the flower was pleasing.”

“So, I’m supposed to pretend that you’re not the shiniest thing in the world to me?” Junkrat scoffed. “That’s a bunch of bullocks!”

“I am not trying to hide you.” Satya surprised herself by saying. At one time she wouldn’t even be seen with someone who regularly wore wrinkles in their clothing but now she’s open to a man who constantly smells like gasoline, has a fleeting relationship with grammar, and probably appears on wanted posters across all seven continents. “I prefer to keep my affairs private. I am not used to this.” _I am not used to wanting someone like you._

“So, I can’t tell anyone you're mine?” Junkrat pouted.

Satya took a deep breath before making a decision that would no doubt alter the perception of her by her peers for at least the foreseeable future. “Say what you like but do not accost me in public. Hand holding is fine.”

Junkrat held up her flesh hand and pressed his lips against it. “Smooching?”

“Kept to a minimum…in public.”

“I’ll take it!”

*

Junkrat disappeared around lunch after a light kiss on the mouth that made Satya's lips tingle. After, she’d went to her room, gathered her bowl of granola and walked into the cafeteria. It was sparsely crowed, just Lena, Angela, and Mei freckling one of the two, dark blue cafeteria tables. They were lost in a low, hazy afternoon conversation as Satya sat at the end of their table as she thought it was too rude to sit at the empty one. She liked the women well enough and this was her way of showing it.

It didn’t take long for Angela to move down the table to sit in front of Satya.

“Hello.” Angela said with a pleasant smile. The woman's face was so symmetrical and even. So beautiful and as flawless as a pearl. It was calming to look upon her.

“Greetings.” They fell into a comfortable silence, both eating. Satya decided to try to keep the conversation going even though there was nothing necessary or important to say. It was different for her but since she’s doing everything different now... “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Angela said. “The more interesting question is, how are _you_?”

“I am not sure what you mean. Oh. Jamison.” Satya said. “I should have known you would not miss his display.” 

“I think it’s cute.” The woman said before taking a bite of her carrot cake. She swallowed before speaking again. “I’m sure there are other forms of exposure therapy that would just as effective, but they won't be as fun.”

Satya didn’t know what emotion to express to that statement, so she just smiled and placed a spoon of granola in her mouth, before speaking.

“Yes. It has been amusing.”

“Tell me about him, if you don’t mind.”

“He…is different from anyone I’ve ever met. He is true to himself and I…”

“You want that for yourself.” Angela finished when Satya couldn’t. “Do you think that’s why you're drawn to him?”

“Angela, you are not that kind of doctor.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep my boundaries.”

“You did not. I just do not wish to overthink this. I want it to be…fun.”

“Understandable.” Angela said. “I think you should go for it. I think he’d be good for you.”

Satya’s face heated again as she slipped a spoonful of granola into her mouth to avoid commenting but she calmed and watched the doctor’s blue eyes before smiling.

“I've taken your opinion under advisement.”

*

“We were so close to having a naughty but miss ‘cheers love’ had to go and blow it!” Junkrat sat cross legged on his hammock. “She was roight in my lap! She was mine, mine, _mine_ and it was like having all the gold in the world. I mean, have you s _een_ her?”

Roadhog watched him impassively from the short, red couch they had in front of the television. The bodyguard had a retro gaming controller in his hand.

“Why would I lie to you?” Junkrat answered. “Oh, roight! That was one time! This time the girl is real!”

Roadhog used a finger to scratch under his mask.

“Satya is different! She likes me even when I’m flat broke!” Junkrat paused for the bodyguard to speak again. He frowned. “Okay, so she tried to arrest us! But it’s different now! I’m…different and she’s more than just a pretty face! She’s witty and honest and only kneed me in the howdy doody once!”

The bodyguard stared at him long enough to be awkward before turning toward the television.

“Wait, Roadie, are you jealous?” Junkrat said before laughing. “Don’t worry! You’ll always be me favorite mate!”

“…Shut up.”

*

Junkrat left the garage after Roadhog fell asleep. Night soaked the mountains in shadow. The Overwatch base was quiet. It was either too late or too early when he got to defense wing—he was never good at keeping track of time. All he knew was he hadn’t seen Satya in a couple of hours, and he was itching to be with her—not only in the ‘hide the hog’ kind of way. He missed her conversation and the way she looked at him whenever they touched.

He got to her window and stood underneath it. It was closed on account of the cold, though there was a soft gold glow leaking through the glass. He rolled up a snowball before tossing it at the window.

Satya opened it after the third snowball hit. She was an angel, her black hair dripping passed her shoulders. Her brown skin silk with the warm yellow light playing on it. Her perfectly arched eyebrows rose when she saw him. Her full lips frowned. It was always hard to tell what she’s thinking.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” Junkrat shouted up to her.

“Do you have a lower volume function?” Satya whispered. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to get you. We’re going out. Some place a little special, if I do say so myself.”

“It is eleven in the evening.”

“But you’re not sleeping!” Junkrat said. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon! I know you want to!”

Satya sighed in reserved acceptance. He guessed he was right. Maybe he wasn’t overestimating his place in her life. He smiled so big it almost hurt.

“I will meet you in the courtyard—”

“That’s not necessary! Jump down, I’ll catch you!”

“Have you showered?”

“Always do when I’m waiting for you!”

“I will return in a minute.” Satya said before closing the window.

After ten minutes passed, Junkrat thought he was being left on read until the window opened again. Satya was in a virgin white parka with the hood up, faux brown fur surrounding her face. It looked heavy enough to weigh her down as she put one black stretch-panted covered leg over the threshold before stopping. Her snow boot hung in the air. “Jamison, if you drop me—”

“I’ve got you! Come on! Come on!”

Satya placed her other leg down and sat on the windowsill, watching him as if she were rethinking her decision. If it were necessary, he would go in there and get her, but she pushed off and fell into his arms like a beautiful snowflake. She had a lot of _lovely_ cushioning with her curves and such, but he shouldn’t be thinking of that now. She smiled and placed her arms around his neck.

_Okay, don’t blow it._

“Nice of you to drop in!”

“Ugh.” Satya said before chuckling. He placed her down gently and she folded her arms. She looked so tiny, delicate, and _soft_ in the wake of his 6’5, jagged frame but he knew not to underestimate her. She was small and dangerous like a grenade. No wonder he loves her.

“Do you intend to stare at me all night?” Satya asked.

“Wouldn’t mind it actually but c’mon! This way!” He grabbed her hand and guided her across the courtyard. Everything was the kind of still Junkrat used to get nervous about because if Junkertown was quiet, it meant all hell was about to break loose. He led her passed the empty fountain. It was only lit by a few white lights, breaking the dark.

“You are shirtless.” Satya said. “And it is thirty degrees.” She added like it needed more explaining.

“You worried about me?”

“Would it surprise you if I were?”

“D’aww.” Junkrat said. “I’m good! Hot blooded and all! Now c’mon!”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see!”

He led her out of the courtyard until they got to the giant gates of the Overwatch building. Junkrat guided her off path, walking through a thin line between a screen of bushes. Waiting for him was his trusty orange and black motorcycle. She looked thin because he left the sidecar in his garage. He wanted Satya to be as close to him as possible. He climbed on first and smiled at her.

“This here is Michelle! She’d gotten me through more than anyone ever has.” Junkrat said.

“You expect me to ride on that? It is filthy.”

“Nah-uh! Washed her. Promise! Everything is squeaky clean.”

“Why do I want to believe you so badly?” Satya said mostly to herself. She took a deep breath before climbing on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist before pressing her cheek against his back.

The roar of the motorcycle shattered the silence of night as they raced through a cut in the mountain, fields of white surrounding a road of black. The trees were dark poles in as they flew by. Satya held on tighter.

She was being whisked away to a place unknown to her by a madman. She was also unarmed. This was chaotic, even more so than anything she’d ever done in her life. She usually had a plan and all the information before even taking a step. Now it felt as if she jumped, blindfolded, out of an airplane without a parachute, hoping someone would catch her. She never expected that person to be Junkrat.

Satya clenched her eyes shut as too many sensations hit her. Her anxieties continued. They were racing through the night on a dubiously clean piece of junk as she squeezed a dubiously clean Junkrat. She was trying to beat her order obsessed self, but was throwing herself in the deep end the wisest option? 

Junkrat’s shrill giggle escaped him every time they hit a bump large enough to make the motorcycle jump.

“You okay back there?” Junkrat asked, it was almost lost under the sound of rushing wind.

“As 'okay' as I am going to be this entire night. I am certain.” Satya said. She was rewarded another giggle.

Satya calmed herself by humming lowly to drown out her assaulting thoughts of how disorderly this was.

When they finally rolled to a stop, Satya opened her eyes. She followed Junkrat off the bike as she took his hand in hers. She was getting better about touching his flesh hand. It was warm despite the cold.

The moon was silver and haloed as white diamond stars spread out from nowhere to everywhere, glittering amongst the black. Black, sharp, shapes of mountains cut into the star riddled sky, spanning the length of the horizon. The lake below was inky, the moonlight broke upon it causing it to shimmer and glow. The snow gave the lake a wide berth, subsiding to a dry clay beach. In between the middle of what was probably a campsite, was a large nest of sticks surrounded by stone. The hiss of waves breaching the shore broke the silence.

It was perfect. Beautiful. Everything in its place.

“Whadda ya think?” Junkrat asked.

“…This place is to my liking.” Satya said.

“I knew you would like it. Took me a while to find a spot that would make you starry-eyed, lemme tell you!” Junkrat said before going back to his motorcycle and taking out a canvas bag. In it was bottle of some sort of liquid with a rag sticking out of it.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Satya asked but Junkrat was already lighting the Molotov cocktail.

“Fire in the hole!” He yelled, breaking down in laughter while throwing the bottle onto the pile of sticks. The pit went up in flames, shooting upwards like a beacon in the night. A bloom of orange covered the campsite. “Just a little something to make things cozier.”

“Those explosives were behind me the entire time?”

“Yes!”

“Jamison.” Satya sighed.

“Don’t worry! They were in a bag!” Junkrat said like it made things better. He grabbed a large roll of black something strapped to his bike. He walked near the fire pit and unfurled a two-person sleeping bag. Satya took a deep breath. They were sleeping on the ground.

Junkrat’s smile never left him as he placed a thick blanket on top of the sleeping bag. He slid between the sleeping bag and the blanket before patting the spot next to him.

“Come in!”

Part of her was surprised he was coherent enough to devise such a romantic trip. She always thought of him doing whatever his wild heart desires without any planning. Maybe her infatuation with him had its merit. 

Junkrat saved her room on the right side, next to the fire. It looked warm enough to where she shed her parka, gently laying it across his motorcycle, revealing her form fitting, black tank top and black stretch pants. Junkrat looked like he was about to drool—awestruck in the wake of her. She smiled at him. While she was used to the lusty stares and imagination of men, she still found it flattering when it came from the right one. 

She knelt and climbed under the covers. It was indeed toasty; the blanket heavy and fresh—recently washed. 

Junkrat didn’t give her a chance to lay down fully before he pulled her against his chest. He was hot, fire personified. _Irradiated_ her mind said, trying to convince her to get away from him but she held still until his light outshined her thoughts.

He hummed something under his breath before speaking.

“So, Satya…verdict?”

“On?”

“Us! This!” He placed his dry lips on the top of her head. She smiled against his chest. As an answer, she placed her leg over his hips, thigh covering his rapidly growing hardness. “Now you’re just playing dirty!”

Satya chuckled. “I do have feelings for you I cannot articulate.”

“They’re good, right?”

“Most of them are pleasant, yes.”

“We’re going to continue, then?”

“For now.”

Junkrat placed his fingers under her chin, taking her jaw in hand and tipping it up until their lips met. She opened her mouth and their tongues tapped. She drunk in the taste of beef jerky and cherry hard candy, so brushing his teeth wasn’t a part of his aforementioned shower, though the rest of him smelled like bleach with the undertow of gasoline. Still she kept their lips together, melting into him. He’s hotter than summer against her as he cups her nape, stopping her from pulling away, claiming her mouth. He was clumsy and possessive. She could tell he’d never kissed anyone. What else hasn’t he done?

She let herself be guided on to her back while Junkrat laid on top of her, keeping most of his weight up on his elbows in either side of her, his leg between hers, his hardness on her thigh. He rubbed it against her slowly as if asking for permission. She opened her legs in answer, cradling him.

He groaned into her mouth before pulling back to watch her.

“You ever….” Junkrat asked, uncharacteristically shy.

“Once. A long time ago. Yourself?”

“Oh, sure! Plenty of times.”

“Jamison.”

“No.”

Satya chuckled before sitting up. She stripped off her tank top before placing her fingers around the hook of her bra. She hesitated, face heating before pulling it off.

“I wanted to do that.” Junkrat pouted.

“Then help me with my leggings.” She laid back and Junkrat wasted no time hooking his fingers in the top of her stretch pants and pulling them and her underwear off, her snow boots slipping off in the process.

He watched her in awe, and she smirked before sitting up and running her sharp, recently manicured nails between his pecs. He shivered.

“Now you.” Satya said. She unbuckled the smiley face insignia on his belt, his jagged shorts dropping to his knees. Satya hooked her thumbs in his boxers and pulled them down. He slowly eased out of the garments until he was naked. He watched her with a shy smile. She knelt in front of him and tried to kiss both their nervousness away. She was always better at acting more composed than she was.

He deepened the kiss, their tongues touching again as he leaned on her until they laid down again, heat mixing, skin sticking. His rough thumb rubbed across her nipple with just the right amount of pressure to cause her to whimper into his mouth. He sighed into hers as she once again cradled him between her thighs.

She was wet in a way that used to make her feel dirty, but she tried not to think about that right now. She was on the spectrum, true, but that’s only a small part of who she is. The rest of her wanted to give herself to Jamison, wanted to experience all of him without a safety net.

He pushed in slowly, with a shutter before gasping. Satya raked her nails down his back slowly as he bottomed out. She felt stretched as it burned, like it was her first time again—he was bigger than she thought…if she’d thought at all. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She lifted her leg, sliding him deeper.

“You doin’ alright?” Junkrat asked breathlessly. Satya nodded, keeping her eyes clenched shut. “Satya? I can stop.”

“No. Continue.”

Junkrat hesitated before continuing to thrust into her slowly, as if he’ll break her if he increased speed and force. Satya was grateful for the slow start, a chance to gather her bearings. He was sighing against her, quietly, which she was surprised about. She bit her bottom lip when he pressed deeper inside of her. She groaned as a simmering, deep pleasure washed through her. Her breath sped up as she pulled him closer until he bottomed out again.

“Wow.” Junkrat breathed out slowly. “You feel…really good.”

“Just good?” Satya teased.

“No, amazing. I think I’m about to…erm,”

Satya finally got adjusted enough to lock her ankles behind his back and quickly guide him until she was on top. She let out a loud moan at the almost painful jab of his cock inside her. He was so deep, pressing so hard against her core. She let herself get used to being in this new position—Junkrat being still underneath her. She’d always wanted to try this. She placed her hands on his chest to keep from slumping down. She was overstimulated in the best way possible.

Junkrat put his hands on her hips and held her down. His amber eyes were heavy lidded, pink scattered across his pale cheeks and nose, his mouth was open. He watched her as if the sun rose in her eyes. No one had ever looked at her in that way. She flushed hotter and pressed down, causing them both to let out twin moans. She placed her hands on his and pried them off her hips. He instead tangled his fingers in the blanket as she took a deep breath and rose before sitting back down.

The lake kissing the shore and their sounds of extasy were the only noise breaking the perfect silence of night. She felt too warm, their slick skin sliding together as she made love to—no, fucked—Junkrat. She tilted her head back as he sat up, pushing deeper inside her and dragging his slick, blunt teeth down her jugular. She laid her arms on his shoulders, pulling him closer than she ever held anyone. He smothered his groans into the prickly skin where her neck met her shoulder. She could tell he wanted to bite down so she clawed at his back, knowing she was marking him with pink trails in his skin. He got the hint and nipped, the slight pinch going directly to her melting core.

“Jamison.” She cried out until he silenced her with his slick lips on hers. He pulled back before she was ready to, and cupped her chin with his thin, long fingers, forcing her to watch his golden eyes reflecting the yellow fire to the side of him.

Her breathing sped up—it was so intimate and, in that moment, with the rosy eyes she saw him with, he was perfection.

“Perfect.” Satya groaned, hypnotized by him. The Junker didn’t seem to hear her as he kissed the front of her throat.

“Mine, mine, mine.” He mumbled into her sensitive skin before giving her a slow lick from the front of her throat to under her jaw. She gave him access by tilting her head back. He shivered under her, never stopped fucking her as he held her hips down with his metal hand. His grip was tight, there were sure to be bruises, but she wanted to be claimed, lay her body on the line and let another take control. She had no idea how she was going to feel about that in the morning, but for once she’s not going to plan ahead. She’ll take life as it comes. She'll take Junkrat as he comes.

Speaking of that, he stilled, gasping as he spilled inside of her. He held her down, making her take every inch of cock. She cried out before pulling him into a kiss. Their mouths lingered together as she grinded down against him.

He pulled back before reaching between their warm bodies and rubbing his index and middle finger against her clit. She moaned, fucking herself on his cock. He kept up the pressure, pulling her right against himself with his prosthetic hand. She moved as much as she could in his grasp until her vision whited out as she came. He guided her on to her back as he moved his hips, fucking her through it. She squeezed her thighs around his midsection and tangled her hands in his flame of hair.

They came down slowly, not wanting to leave each other’s bodies though his grip on her waned until they’re lying together—her cheek on his chest, the top of her head tucked under his chin, his flesh arm draped over her shoulders as he used the other one to get the blanket, covering their bodies from the returning winter winds. Her eyelids were heavy as Junkrat combed his fingers through her hair. He stopped before Satya could fall asleep and reached over to a bag. He fiddled in it before pulling out a canteen. He removed his other hand from her. She slowly moved to lay next to him, putting her arm around his midsection—when did she become so clingy?

Junkrat sat up and pulled out two gray, metal cups. It was too shadow heavy in the night to see what color the liquid he was pouring into the cups. He handed one to Satya. She sat up to take it, pulling up the blanket to cover herself.

“What is this?” Satya asked.

“Milk tea with boba. Me favorite.”

“Ah, I see. I suppose you did not pack water?”

“Why would you want that?”

Satya chuckled before sipping the tea. “Sweet.”

“Not as sweet as—”

“No.”

Junkrat giggled, slinging his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her close. “Not one for pillow talk, are ya?”

She rested her head against his chest, listening to the perfect rhythm of his heartbeat. She let her eyes slip close. “Let’s just bask in the afterglow. This moment is…perfection.”

“So, you liked it?”

“You performed your function admirably.”

“So…yeah?”

“Yes, Jamison. Now let me sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) So...I had prompts from 2016 that I didn't do so here are some of them woven into a fanfic.  
> 2) Overwatch in 2020? More likely than you think.  
> 3) The title is from the song 'Rockaria!' by Electric Light Orchestra.  
> 4) Unbeta'd.


End file.
